


De l'ombre à la lumière

by LunaQueen



Series: Trois fois rien [12]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Cute, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Love, Multi, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Slice of Life
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28156455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaQueen/pseuds/LunaQueen
Summary: Où Emma, Matthew et Thomas partagent un bain après une trop longue journée.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Trois fois rien [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988014
Comments: 6
Kudos: 2





	De l'ombre à la lumière

**Author's Note:**

> Jour 18 : Chansons

En plus des décorations, Emma avait une passion pour les chansons de Noël.

Une obsession même. Et qui commençait beaucoup trop tôt au goût des deux hommes. Dès le premier novembre, en réalité, et qui s'étendait souvent bien après fin janvier. Des grands classiques en passant par des morceaux plus récents, l'appartement vibrait au rythme de l'esprit de Noël pendant trois longs mois durant lesquels il n'était pas même question d'envisager écouter quoi que ce soit d'autre. Sous peine de s'attirer les foudres de la jeune femme. Et, pour y avoir déjà eu à faire, ils savaient à quoi s'en tenir.

Sauf que, pour une fois, le silence régnait. Un silence bienvenu et reposant, mais tout de même un peu étrange, considérant les rares fois où elle consentait à abandonner son addiction ne serait-ce que l'espace d'une heure. Mais, Noël oblige, il semblait que les miracles existaient bel et bien. Du moins, c'était la réflexion que se faisait Matthew en observant ses deux amants blottis l'un contre l'autre en face de lui, l'infime remous de l'eau caressant leur taille en un rythme hypnotique. Les doigts d'Emma décrivaient de petits cercles lents et réguliers sur le torse de Thomas, tandis que les siens jouaient et se perdaient dans les cheveux humides de la jeune femme. Et Matt songea à combien c'était agréable de juste être avec eux, de juste les regarder. Juste les aimer.

Cependant, Matthew restant Matthew, il tendit la jambe pour les mêler aux leurs, un rictus au coin des lèvres.

― La cornemuse me manquerait presque.

Emma soupira, sans toutefois bouger d'un cil.

― Estime-toi heureux que j'ai passé une mauvaise journée au boulot alors.

― Tu veux en parler ? proposa doucement Thomas tout en déposant un baiser sur le sommet de son crâne.

― Nope. Je savoure juste le silence avant de devoir retourner dans l'enfer des cris demain. Je hais les gens, marmonna-t-elle, ses mots assourdis contre la peau de l'homme alors qu'elle enfouissait son visage dans son épaule.

Il se contenta d'émettre un petit rire et de resserrer ses bras autour d'elle, couvrant ses cheveux de baisers appuyés. Rapidement, Matthew tenta de les rejoindre et de se caler contre Thomas et il y réussit presque, si l'on omettait le fait qu'il était en réalité plus _sur_ lui qu' _à côté_. Au moins, il parvint à faire sourire Emma, qui caressa sa joue et ramena son genou sur sa taille.

― Il nous faut une baignoire plus grande, putain.

― Je suis pas sûre que le proprio soit d'accord, mais tu peux toujours tenter ta chance.

Il fit mine de hausser les épaules nonchalamment.

― Ou alors vous venez habiter chez moi.

Il sentit Thomas se tendre sous lui, aussi il enchaîna immédiatement.

― Je sais qu'on en a déjà parlé, même si, en fait, on a jamais vraiment fini cette conversation puisque vous m'avez fait taire d'une manière… particulièrement efficace, mais ce que je veux dire c'est que ma proposition tient toujours.

Emma se redressa un peu, plongeant ses yeux verts dans les siens.

― Tu réalises que si on emménage ensemble, ça veut dire que tu ne pourras plus te réfugier chez toi chaque fois qu'on t'énerve ? Qu'on devra se supporter h24, toute la semaine, _tout le temps_?

― Et surtout que ça veut dire qu'on ne pourra plus se cacher, ajouta l'homme, pragmatique. À moins que tu veuilles faire passer ça pour une coloc, ce qui va être compliqué à faire avaler à qui que ce soit, on sera forcé d'assumer. Jusqu'au bout. Tu as vraiment envie d'aller jusque là, monsieur je-tiens-à-ma-liberté ?

Il n'avait définitivement pas prévu que la discussion prenne un tournant si sérieux, il avait simplement voulu leur rappeler que sa maison était à leur disposition, avec tous ses avantages évidents et considérables, il n'avait eu aucune intention de s'engager sur un terrain si glissant. Pourtant, quand la question le percuta de plein fouet, qu'il crut qu'il allait hésiter, qu'il allait se défiler, il redressa le menton.

― Oui. C'est déjà comme si on vivait ensemble, de toute façon. Les seules fois où je retourne chez moi, c'est pour récupérer des affaires, des papiers, des bricoles que j'installe de plus en plus ici. Et puis… vous êtes ma liberté. C'est à vous que je tiens plus que tout. Alors oui, si vous êtes d'accord, je veux aller jusque là. Je le veux vraiment.

Pour toute réponse, Emma se pendit à son cou et l'embrassa avec force, tandis qu'il sentait la main de Thomas remonter le long de sa colonne vertébrale et s'arrêter sur sa nuque. Un délicieux frisson le secoua quand le sourire de son amante se transforma en soupir, quand la bouche du jeune homme trouva les leur et que leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent, se caressèrent, comme si c'était la première fois, avant qu'ils finissent par se reculer, les pommettes rosies.

― Je vous préviens, il est hors de question qu'on annonce ça au repas de Noël, déclara Thomas.

Les deux autres approuvèrent dans un rire et se blottirent un peu plus les uns contre les autres. Ils avaient encore tout le temps d'y songer. Pour le moment, ils profitaient de leurs derniers instants de paix, leurs derniers instants à vivre dans le secret, dans l'interdit.

Bientôt, ils passeraient de l'ombre à la lumière.

Bientôt, il leur serait impossible de faire marche arrière.

Mais, présentement, ils étaient encore tranquilles, dans leur petite bulle isolée du reste du monde. Leur petit univers rien qu'à eux.


End file.
